Rhoda
Rhoda is a Hermaphrodite bartender that works at the Bar in the City, whose gender is completely unknown. Rhoda is referred to as he and she. He has only one eye & (S)he is a bartender who serves Fitz and Skillet twelve beers at once, Rhoda appears to be a friend to Fitz, but is terrified and intimidated by Shark. Rhoda also believes that Rectangular Businessman and Roostre are the true evils in their society. Appearance Rhoda looks like a Human head, he is shaped as large oval, he is colored in some time of green, he has a black piece of hair, a black mustache, a little ear, a circle eye, a mouth, two stick-finger arms & has three-fingered hands & they are colored red. Season 1 In "Hired", Rhoda meets Fitz, who told that he robbed a bank much to his dismay. After Peanut Cop appears, Fitz sneakily tells him that Rhoda called him a homo. This causes Peanut to shoot him in the face. It is assumed that Fitz paid him $6,400.00 after this. In the second episode "Signals", Golden Joe appears in his bar, which Rhoda is shocked by, since he is an amazing person in his eyes. Fitz enters the bar and forces Joe to pay him 50 million dollars, which was originally The Eye's money. Rhoda hides when Mouse starts shooting his gun, making Joe hand over the money. Rhoda plays a minor role in "Spider". In the episode, in his bar, Rhoda talks to the Eye about Roostre's son, that was accidentally given to Liquor, he gives Fitz a bunch of beer, Later in the episode, Shark also appears in the bar, and is seen intimidating Rhoda, soon Golden Joe teleport's into the room briefly only to see Shark and flee, Shark wants to talk about the Letter that Liquor got. In "Rememorized", Rhoda talks with the Man/Woman about him shutting down his bar in "Spharktasm". Rhoda asks the Man/Woman where everyone went, but the Man/Woman refuses to tell him as she walks off. In then at the end of episode, Fitz, Skillet and Man-Woman, arrive as they see his corpse, covered with arrows. In "Spharktasm", Rhoda arrives as he tries to tell them his dead body was just a metal dummy. He was forced to spill information about the mysteries surrounding the town, due to Fitz holding a gun up to his head. Fitz tells him that if he sees the "no eyed square guy" again, he can call him. Rhoda tries to contact Fitz when the Pink square appears but Shark ends up on the other line. At the beginning of "Adventure Mouse", Rhoda tries to convince the Rectangular Businessman about being buddies, only to be sliced in half by his telekinesis powers. His innards spill out, along with what appears to be a fire breathing snake who slithers away. Shark mentions Rhoda's health to the businessman and he demands that she shouldn't have been hurt. Pink square guy states that Rhoda has a little head injury, and she will survive. Later in the episode, Rhoda's dead body makes a small cameo on Shark's Monitors in his Monitor Room. Other Appearances Due to his Death in "Adventure Mouse", Rhoda doesn't appear anywhere in Season 2, he is completely absent, however the snake reappears in "Meaty Dreamy." in the desert, The creature slithers toward the Man-Woman and it later breathes fire into the air at Shark, whose face is on the moon. His bar was later blown up and demolished by Shark with a press of a button in "Eighteen.", the SXF Guy's prop is also blown up and turned into a skeleton. Rhoda makes a cameo in "INVICTUS", as he was contained in a jar, along with Liquor and The Bug. Appearances Appearance List: "Hired", "Signals", "Spider", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse" & "INVICTUS" (Cameo). Notes/Trivia: *Rhoda was sketched on the back of a script for "Perfect Hair Forever", another Adult Swim show. When the character was scanned into a computer, the text from the other side of the script leaked through. Though, Matt Maiellaro didn't care, due to the show's quality being horrible. This is why in every one of Rhoda's appearances, you can faintly see words on him. *It is possible that Rhoda may be a hermaphrodite. Rhoda has a female name and many characters refer to Rhoda using male and female pronouns. *Rhoda only appears in Season 1, due to him being killed off in "Adventure Mouse." *It's currently unknown if Rhoda was ever revived and is still alive in that big Jar in the special "INVICTUS". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists